


Holidays

by juicyoctopusguts



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Comic, F/M, I Love Yoo - Freeform, I ran out of Tags, Spicy, Sweet, help me, i'm bored af, idfk, wait for it folks, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyoctopusguts/pseuds/juicyoctopusguts
Summary: It's that time of year again, and Soushi and Nol can't stop gushing over the couple they are spending new years eve with.





	Holidays

Blue eyes were staring into her own, and Shin ae couldn't control herself.

Because those eyes had the depth of the ocean, and the beauty of the sky on a summers day.

Those eyes were magnets, and they pulled her in. No matter how hard she pulled away she wanted to be closer to them.  
So she held his jaw in her hands, beckoning for him to lean into her. 

She moved in so close she could hear and feel his hot breath against her lips and nose. 

And she pressed her lips against his.

He was stiff at first, adjusting to the realization that her lips really were touching his own, and trying to calm himself down. But he soon caught on to her motions, and their lips moved as perfectly as gears in a machine.

Warm emanating from her chest and her lips seemed to set him on fire.

Dieter's senses were flooded with her scent, and her touch, and her very essence.

They were drowning in each other, and it was perfect.

But soon she pulled back. 

Scarlet eyes full of lust stared straight into his pupils, sending him further and further into his own mind; a place full of fantasies and thoughts he didn't even know he had, all woken up by her.

He was now the one to struggle with self control.

His hand drifted to her hip, and he began making his way slowly down her neck with kisses, each one gentle, feathery, and warm.

She felt his cold hands begin to explore the curves of her body under her shirt, and above her jeans. She was enraptured in the feeling, and he wasn't one to object.

He was memorizing every part of her he was allowed to touch, forming a map he only wanted to expand.

And just as his thumb grazed underneath her bralette, a door swung open.

A tall, redheaded man stood in the door way and stared for a moment.

"Wow. Seems like you guys are having fun already."

It was Yeong Gi, their friend, who had a large smirk on his face.

The couple instantly pulled apart, and Shin ae straightened out her shirt. Dieter rubbed his hands together nervously; his cheeks a violent shade of red.

Shin ae scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh.. should we get going then?"

The couple had been waiting at Yeong Gi's house, as he had to pick up the final person they were to be including in their first New years celebration together.  
However, due to traffic, he had taken a long time, and the couple decided to have a bit of fun, so to speak.

The man standing in the doorframe chuckled.

"Yup. Soushi's here, so we can get the 'party' started."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughs echoed throughout the house, and smiling faces lit the room.

Shin ae looked down at her fingers. They were red.

Although she was inside, Shin ae has never been very good with the cold. So she picked up her hot chocolate to warm her hands, and pressed herself into the much warmer body of her boyfriend.

He blushed and looked at her for a second, before wrapping his left arm around her and using his mug to hide that fact that his cheeks were rosy red.

Soushi; the friend Yeong Gi had left to pick up, who had previously been stuffing his face with marshmallows; almost immediately said something about the interaction between the two.

"Jesus. You two are actually adorable. She's using him like a giant teddy bear!"

Dieter turned a darker shade of red, and sneaked a glance at Shin ae, who shared his complexion.

Yeong Gi let out a hearty laugh.

"Not only is she using him as a pillow, but shes hiding the fact that she's blushing under his arm!"

The teasing only continued, as both of the young lovers turned redder and redder until they couldn't anymore.

"You know what?" Shin ae piped up. "You want something to gush over?"

Shin ae pulled herself into a tender kiss with her boyfriend for the nth time that night, and sure enough, the teasing boys did gush over that as well.


End file.
